Music Notes (Tamaki x Reader)
by OverlyObsessedOtaku
Summary: Being one of the baddest girls in school, nobody would've expected Y/N to have a secret passion for music. They also wouldn't have expected Y/N to fall for Tamaki Suoh.


"Y/N" A male voice asked. You took no notice.

"Y/N" The voice repeated. It was starting to irritate you now.

"Y/N L/N! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Now the voice got its way.

You sat up as fast as a bullet, if not faster to find Mr McGuire with a tomato red face giving you the scariest facial expression he had. He didn't scare you because what he didn't know was that face had the funny side effect of making him look like a startled goldfish, all wide eyes.

Other kids noticed it too and sniggered. You grinned and saluted him. "Sir yes sir!"

"You were sleeping during my class! How dare yo-"before he could finish, you interrupted him. "No, incorrect. I was studying hard."

Mr McGuire looked as if he were about to explode. You were surprised that he didn't.

"May I ask what you were studying?" he said through gritted teeth.

You flattened your hands together and placed them on your cheek in mock sleep. "I was studying the science of sleep"

You could practically see the smoke billowing from his ears. He leaned forward over his desk to you. Sadly, you were on the front row.

"Are you calling me a fool? I have been around much longer than you L/N, therefore I know much more than you so don't try to be clever with me!"

You grinned. "You say you know more than me sir? Then you obviously know that you just made that entire speech with your tie dunked in a cup of coffee" (Alvin and the Chipmunks – The Road Chip reference)

The whole class had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Mr McGuire looked down and sure enough, he had leaned forward so far that his tie had dangled into his cup of coffee. Leaning back upwards, he squeezed the liquid from his tie.

Once he finished, he leaned forward again, smacking his hand on the desk. There was something he hadn't noticed about where on the desk he placed his hand. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. And as for you Y/N I'l-"

You decided to point that something out "You just put your hand on an ink pad"

He grimaced and muttered "10 minutes" before he left the room.

The laughter everyone had been holding in now exploded into a huge racket, causing you an ear ache. Everyone was head over heels congratulating you and letting out buckets of laughter. Hikaru and Kaoru were very good mates of yours and they patted your shoulders and said in unison "Very well put." The twins were quite mischievous too and therefore, you got along pretty well.

The bell rang before those 10 minutes were over and you grabbed your bag and took out your headphones, placing them over your ears before you left for break. Next period was music and you had always gone to your music room to practice on your own before the lesson. Ever since elementary school, you always had flawless grades in music. You were quite a good singer; you could compose and write lyrics.

The song you were listening to was your newest song, though you hadn't come up with the lyrics yet. You made your way to music room 20 and admired it. It was filled with various amounts of instruments and made you feel at home. Tucking a stray strand of your H/L H/C hair, you checked your watch. 10 minutes left until next period. You began to walk to the guitar when you heard someone playing the grand piano, somewhere deeper in the music room. The person playing must have been very gifted because the sound it was giving off was beautiful. Letting the music fill you and push away all of your worries, you followed the calming sound until you came across a curtain. When you pulled it away, a boy with blonde hair was sat over the grand piano. This was the source of the sound. Clearly he hadn't heard you because he carried on playing. You didn't want to ruin his concentration but you had to tell him what you thought of his playing.

Walking forward, you tapped the boy on the shoulder and he snapped out of the musical trance he was in. Turning round, he looked at you with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes you had ever seen. They drew you in and you found your bad girl vibe slipping away by the second.

"Can I help you, beautiful young lady?" he flashed you a smile that showed off his perfect features. You had heard about him, the transfer student from France. The 2nd year, something Suoh, member and president of the Ouran Host Club.

Realising your face had turned beet red, you started to get flustered. "I-I, I mean you, I mean, Oh God, what am I saying?" You questioned yourself and laughed a little.

Despite how weird you were acting, Suoh didn't seem at all surprised and that beautiful smile hadn't moved.

"I mean, wow. You played beautifully. Hey, was that one of the songs from that new musical, the Firebird?" completely forgetting you were talking to a host, one of the cutest boys in school, you started babbling about music. You hadn't had the slightest idea what this Suoh guy was in to so to him, you could just be talking boring crap but no. He was listening, nodding and commenting, adding his own input and opinions into the conversations.

You hadn't pressed pause on your music and once you had finally stopped talking, it could be heard in the quiet silence.

"Wow, I've never heard that song before. It's beautiful. Who wrote it?"

You blushed. "Well, I… I might have…"

His eyes widened. "You wrote it? That's incredible!"

"T-Thanks" You stared at your shoes in embarrassment and decided to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Anyway, I came to Ouran around the same time as you came from France so I don't know you very well. All I know is that you're a member of the host club." You extended your hand. "I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N"

He shook your hand. His hand was like a warm blanket and it completely enveloped yours. "You obviously know who I am"

"Not really, I only kno-" you were interrupted by Suoh gasping and the next moment he was growing mushrooms in the corner of the room.

Putting your hands up as if in defence, you quickly finished your sentence. "Hey, hey I meant I only know your last name. Suoh, right?"

As if being praised, he rose to his feet, back to his usual self. "Ah yes, of course! My name is Tamaki Suoh, absolutely charmed to make your acquaintance Y/N."

And you were lost in those deep blue eyes yet again. For once in your life, you considered the idea that there was something more beautiful than music in the world.


End file.
